1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly to a configuration for controlling a screen thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly, when a portable device including a touch screen does not receive any input for a predetermined time during a standby state, the portable device stops providing power to the screen thereof, and no longer displays data on the screen. Basically, when the portable device does not receive any input from a user during a predetermined time period, the screen or functions of the portable device are deactivated.
However, when the portable device is connected to another electronic device, and then acts as an external electronic device, after the screen or functions of the external portable device are deactivated, the external electronic device does not perform any operation in response to events generated in the another electronic device.